Naberius Kalego
Naberius Kalego is one of the prestigious professors at Barbirus Academy, a school in the demon world. He is one of Suzuki Iruma's teachers, and becomes contracted to him during a familiar summoning gone wrong, due to Iruma's true nature as a human. Appearance Normal Appearance Kalego has short, deep purple, cropped hair with a long fringe and sideswept wing style. He wears a long purple cloak under a short purple shoulder capulet with white trimming and a studded purple belt. His fingernails are black. He has a tall, lean frame and is often seen scowling. Summoned Appearance When summoned by Iruma, Kalego appears as a small chick, about the size of a grapefruit, with black, bat-like wings, black, horn-like tufts, and Kalego's distinctive front hair curl. Personality Kalego has a personality that is somewhat antagonistic in nature. He is derisive, snappy and has a very short temper. He is also rather pessimistic when dealing with his students, giving very little encouragement. He holds strong dislike towards the headmaster's easygoing attitude (such as cutting back his pay or forcing Kalego to use a cute study guide to demonstrate to the students how to summon familiars). He holds similar contempt for Iruma as he is the headmaster's grandson and he believes Iruma to be a "troublemaker" with a similar easygoing attitude (though this partially stems from his bias and negative opinion of the headmaster). He similarly holds those who he feels are troublemakers or have easygoing trouble-making go at their pace personalities such as disliking Clara immediately after meeting her and seeming to dislike the Abnormal class whom he teaches. He admits his least favorite types of people are those who are boisterous, brash and inconsiderate of others (though ironically he is also inconsiderate of others). While not an overly cruel person, he is at best an unpleasant person to be with. When he strongly dislikes someone, while he won't go out of his way to make their life as miserable as possible, he is also not kind enough to help them when they are in trouble. He seems disgruntled to have to be the teacher for the abnormal class and doesn't seem to care for their safety. For example, when Sabnock ignores his warnings during a race and heads to the direction where the Guardian of the valley is, rather than try to help him, he just sits back and erases Sabnock's name from his list of students assuming he will die, saying it meant less work for him. He similarly did the same to Iruma when he couldn't find Iruma through his demon cameras and simply assumed him dead rather than try to find him. He is also sadistic, taking enjoyment when those he dislikes are embarrassed or put in unfavorable positions, such as when Iruma and Sabnock are forced to kneel after they complete the race, he condescendingly laughs at them for their misfortune. He can also be unreasonable. When he makes deals with someone while he won't outright break the rules or contract, he'll try to find loopholes in his favor or make unreasonable demands and requests. For example, he dislikes Iruma as he is the headmaster's grandson and stated if Iruma made one mistake during the familiar summoning exam he would fail him. Similarly, when Iruma demands a change of classrooms for the Abnormal class (as their class is next to the garbage disposal and their class is in horrible condition) he agrees on the condition that the Abnormal class get approval from the faculty in three days. When the Abnormal class, against all odds, does manage to get all of the signatures, he corrects them stating he meant every employee of the school counts as faculty not just the teachers ( a dirty move that he claims he didn't elaborate on because they never asked) but he lost as Iruma's kindness charmed the rest of the employees into giving their signatures. He is not a villain or antagonist, however, as he, despite often losing his temper, never gives out cruel punishments, or attempts to punish them for something they didn't do. Despite these negative qualities, he does show mild ability to compromise. Although he did use an unfavorable loophole to try to reject the classroom change of the Abnormal class, he told them he would at least try to fix their classroom in recognition of their hard work. He also has an odd friendship with fellow teacher Balam whom almost everyone else avoids due to his scary appearance, implying that while he is judgmental of others he doesn't judge others based on appearances alone (though he does unfairly judge other people based on his own perceived biases such as towards Iruma). History Abilities * Cerberus Butte Relationships Balam Sicirue - They both share the same classroom in Babirus Demon School as students. They are very good friends to the point that they are in the first name basis. Lord Sullivan Trivia *In demonology, Naberius (also spelled as Naberus, Nebiros, Cerberus, and Cerbere) is a Marquis of Hell, having 19 legions of demons under his command. He can make men cunning in all arts (especially in rhetoric) and sciences, restore lost dignities and honors (also procure the loss of them according to some authors) and teach the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or a black crane, and having a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. Concerning his name, there is an unclear association with the Greek Cerberus (Three-headed hound of the Underworld). *Momonoki, a fellow female teacher, has feelings for Kalego as shown in chapter 56. She can be seen in episode 2 where she is shown staring at the picture of Kalego transformed into Iruma's familiar featured in the school newspaper. *He likes to collect and care for cacti, as mentioned in chapter 68 to Clara's mother. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Staff